1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine used for packaging various articles under a plastic film.
2. Prior Art
Known machines comprise a vacuum chamber which carries a cardboard sheet supporting one or several similar articles over which is draped a plastic film which previously has been heated. The cardboard sheet then is removed from the vacuum chamber.